


Running with Wolves

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Rogue Stiles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Axel Walker is still a werewolf, Barry Allen is bad at lying, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Central City was located on the complete opposite side of the country from Stiles’ home town of Beacon Hills, and that was just the way Stiles liked it. He had finally moved on from that city, from his old life. He was even engaged now. Everything was going perfectly, until it went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... this is super late but yay, here’s the next work in the Rogue Stiles series? Let me know what you think!

Stiles moaned as Mick trust into him. It was so good, so much. The warm feeling of Mick’s skin pressed against his chest as he continued to fuck Stiles, the cool contrast of the bedsheets on his back. It was almost too much for him. 

“Not gonna last long, Doll” Mick grunted, echoing Stiles’ thoughts. His grip on the sheets tightened as one of Mick’s thrusts hit his prostate. 

“Mick” Stiles moaned, arching his back almost completely off the mattress. Fuck he was so close, and everything he felt was only amplified through his bond with Mick. Being able to feel each other’s pleasure, Stiles thought, was the best part of their bond. 

“I know Doll, I got you” Mick mumbled. He reached down between them and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ dick, and Stiles almost came right then and there. Mick started stroking Stiles’ dick in time with his thrusts, and it had Stiles seeing stars. 

God, Stiles thought, what had he ever done to deserve something, someone, this perfect? He could feel how good Mick felt through their bond, and that was what finally tipped him over the edge. 

Stiles came with a mumbled ‘fuck’ and Mick finished only seconds later. Stiles collapsed against the bed, Mick half on top of him, as he basked in the feelings of both of their afterglows through their bond. Their mate bond, Stiles thought with a smile. 

“Love you” Stiles mumbled contently. One of Mick’s hands was gripping his hip, not uncomfortably. The other was softly playing with Stiles’ hair. 

“Love you too” he heard Mick answer. 

He nuzzled closer to Mick, taking a second to glance at the clock on his bedside table. That’s when Stiles started to panic. 

“Oh shit. Shit shit shit. I’m going to be late for work” he groaned. Mick looked at the clock and swore. 

Stiles was supposed to have been getting ready for work for the past half hour. Damn. And he thought Barry was bad with being on time. At least now Stiles has a pretty good idea of how the person with actual super-speed as a super power, could be late, he thought, as he got out of bed. 

Stiles Stilinksi all but ran into the Central City police station. He probably looked a bit disheveled, and if anyone ever asked, some time in the far future, that would probably be why he was currently face to face with most of he precinct. 

At least only one cop had his gun drawn, Stiles thought, as he raised his hands in surrender. He may not have done anything wrong, but Stiles wanted to deescalate the situation as quickly as he could. 

“What do you want this time?” The cop with his gun drawn asked. Stiles looked directly at him when he answered. 

“Is Captain Singh here?” He asked. That question got him a few insults and even more creative nicknames. Stiles was ready to turn around and leave, when a familiar face came walking down the stairs. 

“You must be the new guy for the Forensics unit. Deputy Stilinski, the forensic physiologist, right?” Barry asked. 

If Stiles didn’t know Barry was lying, pretending not to know him, he may have believed the lie. For someone who didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘secret’ when it came to a secret identity, Barry sure could manipulate a conversation. 

“Yes, I’m Deputy Stilinski” he answered. Not that anyone was looking at him. All eyes were focused on Barry now, as he took the last few steps. Now he was face to face with Stiles. 

“I’ll show you to your labs then” Barry told him politely. He turn away from Stiles and addressed the other officers. 

“It’s alright everyone. This is the new transfer that the Captain told us about” he explained. “So you can put your gun down” Barry added, looking pointedly at the office who had drawn his weapon. 

Stiles looked at him, more closely now, and realized it was the officer that had seen him with Mick, back when they first got together. It had been so long ago, Stiles thought the officer would have forgotten about him. That could be a problem later on, he thought, as he followed Barry up the stairs. 

The labs were only a short walk down the hallway from there. Barry pushed the door open, and let out a sigh of relief when there was no one waiting for them inside. 

“Remind me again how most people know your secret identity?” Stiles asked, getting a chuckle out of him. 

After that, the two of them quietly set up Stiles’ part of the lab. It wasn’t exactly a defined, his side versus Barry’s side of the lab, but at the very least, he had his own desk. Barry had even gotten him a board. 

Stiles was just putting the last of his stuff in the desk, when he heard the sound of someone walking up the stairs. 

Stiles could tell the person was a completely average, non powered human. But whoever she was, she seemed angry, if the stomping of her heels on the metal stairs, and the wooden floor of the hallway, was anything to go by. 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen. How could you get engaged without even telling me you were dating!” She yelled, as the door was slammed open. 

Behind it, was a short looking woman, with dark brown hair and darker skin. She was dressed professionally, in a matching blazer and pant suit, but Stiles has a feeling she was here for personal reasons. She continued to rant as she stepped into the lab. 

“I get why you didn’t tell dad, but you didn’t trust me enough with the fact that you were dating-“ she stopped mid sentence when she saw Stiles. 

“That’s not fair, Iris” Barry answered, crossing his arms “Len told you and Joe we were dating, you both just didn’t believe him because you didn’t want it to be true” 

The woman, Iris, looked back and forth between them suspiciously, and Stiles immediately knew what was wrong. Barry had mentioned Len by name. With Stiles right there. So much for his secret keeping abilities, Stiles thought sarcastically. 

“It’s not that I didn’t want to believe him Barry. You’ve just been hurt so many times because of how trusting you are. Especially with him. I just don’t want him to take advantage of you” She answered softly, almost resigned. Stiles noticed that she hadn’t said Len’s name once. 

“I’m not mad that you’re with him, Barry. I kind of wish you told me it was serious before you got engaged, but I just want you to be happy” she said. 

“But I do want to know why you’re comfortable talking about it in front of the new guy.” Iris said, her attention shifting back to Stiles, who had been trying to make himself look busy the entire time. 

Despite the tension he could feel coming off of Iris, Barry just rolled his eyes. 

“Stiles is well aware of who I’m engaged to. He even finds it funny that I proposed without a ring” Barry answered. Now it was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes. 

“I don’t..... okay yeah it’s pretty funny now. Snart was kinda dying at the time. But it’s even more funny that my fiancé used your proposal to propose to me. With a ring”’he told them, holding up his left hand to show off. His words didn’t seem to have done anything to lessen Iris’ suspensions of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has absolutely no plot progression whatsoever. It’s just Leonard Snart being Leonard Snart. Let me know what you think!

Barry was exhausted. It had taken him almost an hour to convince Iris that Stiles wasn’t some ax murderer, that would betray him the second he no longer needed Barry, and another twenty minutes after that to convince her to leave. The murder scene he’d gotten called to process immediately after, hadn’t helped either. 

So tonight, for his patrol as the Flash, Barry had settled for waiting in Star labs to see if anything urgent came up. It was approaching midnight, and so far, there had thankfully been nothing. But that did nothing to comfort him. 

Barry could tell that Len was planning something. Ever since they’d developed the strange pack bonds that came with being in a werewolf pack, he always knew. He could feel Len’s almost giddy excitement, and deep satisfaction that normally accompanied a heist. 

And he’d been feeling that from Len for the past few days now. But whatever heist this was, must have been big, or important. It was the first time Barry had ever noticed Len being nervous. 

But Barry forgot about all of that when the alarm on his phone went off, signalling some meta-human activity in town. 

Barry stood up from his seat in front of one of the computers, and Cisco came running in seconds later, a tablet in hand. 

“What is it this time?” Barry asked, almost afraid to find out. It couldn’t get much worse than a telepathic gorilla, right? He wondered. Cisco just shook his head, showing Barry he screen he’d been holding. 

The screen was almost all black, besides the plain white text at the centre. 

‘I must be the greatest thief in the world, I stole your heart’ it read. It was signed with a snowflake emoji. Barry looked up from the screen, at Cisco, who looked almost amused by it. 

“This is being broadcasted to every screen in the city” Cisco informed him, and Barry groaned. This would explain Len’s nerves. 

Barry changed into his Flash suit and checked the screen one last time. He knew exactly where Len was. ‘I stole your heart’ were the words that gave it away. 

They’d joked about it before, somewhat heavy heartedly. Ferris Air. The place where everyone seemed to think Len had first betrayed him, but in reality, he’d saved Barry. 

Len hadn’t just saved his life by stopping a meta from killing him. He’d saved Barry from himself. And that had made Barry start to see Len in a different light. It was when Barry began falling in love with Len. 

Barry had joked that it was one of the few interactions between their two personas where Len hadn’t stolen anything, but Len had argued that he’d stolen Barry’s heart, and that it was the most precious thing he’d ever gotten to steal. 

Barry ran to the small airport as fast as he could. It took seconds to get there, but it seemed to him like an eternity. 

And there Len was, dressed in his Captain Cold outfit. God he looked perfect, Barry thought, as he came to a stop in front of Len. Barry just stood there, unsure what to do now. 

He knew Len had wanted him here, but after that, Barry had no idea what was going to happen. 

“Nice of you to show up Scarlet” Len announced, his tone of voice all Captain Cold. So it was going to be one of those nights, Barry thought with a smirk. 

“Got here as quickly as I could” he answered. He could see the matching smirk on Len’s face now. 

“That’s good. I was a bit worried. One of my rogues told me that you might be getting cold feet” Len informed him, and what? 

Before Barry could even come up an an answer, he heard a laugh from the comms. He’d forgotten Cisco was still listening in case something went wrong. 

“Dude, I’m tuning out for the rest of this” Cisco informed him before the familiar click could be he’s from his earpiece, indicating Cisco had, in fact, left him on his own. 

“Cold feet? Maybe about the part where I don’t throw you in jail.” Barry answered, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure where his was going, but if Len thought Barry was having second thoughts.....

“Apparently stealing your heart wasn’t enough, so I got something else for you” Len explained. He was definitely able to feel Barry’s minor moment of panic through their bond, and Barry felt bad about it. 

“You know I don’t like the stealing” Barry mumbled as Len approached him. Len was still smirking though, and didn’t seem at all deterred by Barry’s words. 

“I didn’t steal it, promise” Len mumbled, now less than a foot away from him.

Whatever it was, Barry nodded. He let out a shaky breath as Len fished something out of the large pocket of the parka. 

It was small, much smaller than Barry had expected from this big show that Len seemed to be putting on. 

But when Barry saw the small, black velvet box that Len had, he almost burst into tears. Almost. 

“Len, you didn’t have to....” he trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. Barry had officially been the one to ask, but of course Len was the one with a ring, and an actually planned out proposal. 

“Yes” he answered, before Len could even ask he question. Before he’d even shown Barry the ring, that was apparently not stolen. 

“Then let’s get out of here so I can get yo out of that ridiculous costume and put this on you” Len said, the biggest smirk on his face. It was all Len though, and all traces of his Captain Cold persona were gone. At least for now. But his voice held another tone, one Barry was still getting used to hearing. 

It was his alpha voice. The one he’d only started using every now and then with the rogues, and it did all kinds of things to Barry. So Barry, wanting to have one more dramatic moment before the end of the night, smiled and answered. 

“As you wish” he mumbled, before grabbing Len and ran back to their apartment. 

When Barry came to a stop in their bedroom he, gave Len a second to adjust to their new surroundings. 

“You know I don’t like when you do that without warning me” Len told him before pushing Barry down onto the bed. Barry had been tired before coming to deal with Len's antics, but he knew he would be exhausted at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... this really wasn't supposed to be what happened here. I’m not even sorry for whatever this is. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... more plot than last time, and definitely more Stiles than last time :) here’s some Malia for the 1 person that wanted it (it was me, I like Malia). let me know what you think!

Malia was bored. She had moved across the county with her new pack almost two weeks ago, and not much had happened since then. 

She was grateful to not have any life threatening situations to deal with, really. Bur somehow, this metropolitan city was even more dull than Beacon Hills. 

So when Stiles offered to get a coffee with her before heading off to work, she quickly agreed. And Malia didn’t like even coffee. 

But here she was following Stiles into the coffee shop across the street from the police station, ordering the only non coffee related thing she could find on the menu. Stiles may have laughed at her because it was the called ‘the Kid Flash’, but she would not touch coffee. 

It didn’t take long for their drinks to be made, so Stiles was able to sit with her for a few minutes. 

“So” Stiles asked, as he took the first sip of his coffee. “How are you adjusting to the new pack?” He asked, his voice low enough that only she would hear. 

Malia shrugged, mumbling that it was better than her previous pack. Not that Scott’s random assortment of friends could even be considered a pack. 

But if she was being honest, it had been a bit overwhelming at first, having so many pack bonds. 

She’d spent the majority of her life, not just alone, but as an actual coyote. So to have this many pack bonds, with people that felt so human, meta-human, or whatever else they were, had freaked her out a little for the first few days. 

“It was, an adjustment, I guess. But now I’m just wondering how long it’ll be before the rogues have a heist. Dad said it might be a while, what with Barry and Len just having finished their mating ceremony-“ Stiles cut off whatever she had been about to say by spitting his drink all over the table. 

“Their what?” He asked, when he’d finally caught his breath. Stiles used the few napkins he had to quickly wipe up the mess, all without looking away from her. Malia only sighed st his question. 

“You didn’t know they were mates?” She asked. When Stiles shook his head, Malia felt the need to explain. If this was how her dad felt every time he had to deal with stupid people, she kind of felt bad for him. 

“Their bond, feels the same as the one you have with Mick. I guess I just thought everyone knew, especially after they just had the ceremony” Malia explained.

Before she could continue, Stiles’ alarm went off, signalling that it was time for him to go to work. With a promise of talking about it later, he got up and quickly ran across the street to the police station. Malia was left alone in the crowded coffee shop. 

She didn’t have anything better to do, so Malia stayed to finish her drink. She watched the people slowly filtering through the busy shop. 

Why so many people were here for coffee she would never understand. Malia shook her head, and took another sip of her sugary, chocolate drink. 

She was about to lean back and put her feet up on the chair that Stiles has vacated, when someone stopped next to her table. 

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked. He sounding shy, almost awkwardly so.

Malia looked up to answer, but stopped when she saw who had just asked. He was, adorable, was the first word that came to mind, even though he must have been close to her age. 

His body was toned but slim, as if he was an athlete. A runner, maybe, she thought distantly. He had short black hair framed his darker face in a way that could make him look slightly older, and she realized that he might be younger than she’d originally thought. 

Malia stares at him a few seconds longer before she remembered he had asked her a question. 

“Go ahead” She answered, doing her best to smile kindly at him. He had only said a few words to her, but he seemed nice. Malia felt like he was nice, so she would try to be too. 

“I’m Wally” he informed her, as he sat down. 

“Malia” she answered immediately, cringing at how enthusiastic she sounded. It almost reminded her of Kira. 

“So, What brings you here so early in he morning? Especially without coffee?” He asked. Malia shrugged.

“I came with a friend, but he had to leave for work” she vaguely explained. Vagueness was a werewolf or were-coyote’s best friend when it came to lying. 

“Coffee is terrible, sugar is so much better” she added, holding up her drink for him to see. He smirked as she took another sip of her drink. 

“So, do you need to be running off to a job soon?” He asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence. Malia shook her head. 

“I don’t have a job yet. I just moved here with my dad” she told him, again, being as vague as possible. Malia knee he wasn’t a werewolf or even supernatural, but still. Regular people could be nosy too. 

“Oh, that’s nice” he said awkwardly. She smiled at him. 

“How about you?” She asked. When Malia had turned human again, Stiles had re-explained the concept of politeness to her. And while most of the time, she didn’t care about the random strangers, she could say that this time she honestly did. 

“I’ve been here for a few years for school, but I found out a few months ago that my dad and sister lived here.” He told her, perhaps a bit too honest for a stranger, but Malia had always hated social conventions. 

“I know the feeling” she told him. He looked at her quizzically, but let her explain without interrupting. 

She didn’t tell him everything, obviously. It involved far too many werewolves. And whatever the hell Stiles was. So she went with the version of events that her dad had told her would be the most socially acceptable. She told him that she had been adopted, which was true. 

She explained that her adoptive father was a cruel person, and so she had run away. It was half the truth, but telling him that she had accidentally gotten stuck in the form of a coyote might get her locked in another mental institution. 

She told him that she had lived in the forest, off the land for years. Her adoptive dad had been a hunter and had shown her a thing or two. 

She explained how one day, at age sixteen, she had ventured a bit too close to society and the friend she had been here with earlier, had found her. 

“Wow.” He said after a few seconds of silence. “I don’t think I’d ever survive something like that” he told her. And Malia just shrugged. 

“My friend asked where I lived, and I told him I didn’t want to go back, that I couldn’t. He looked into the foster system to find out if someone in town could take me for a bit, and that’s how he found out who my dad was. By some miracle, they knew each other.” she told him. 

She might have skipped over the part where Peter, in his insanity, may have tried to kill Stiles. More than once. To be fair, Peter had tried to kill a lot of people back then. 

“But he weirdest part wasn’t readjusting to technology and all that. It was being able to trust people, to rely on them. Especially my overprotective dad.” She told him with a laugh. 

“Okay, I might know what that part feels like” Wally told her. God, Malia hadn’t smiled this much since Stiles had left Scott’s pack. 

“So, are you doing anything tonight?” Wally asked, interrupting her thoughts. Malia blinked, taken by surprise. 

When her mind stopped reeling from the question, she finally answered. 

“I.... unless there’s some emergency? Which happens far more than it should, but I think I’m free?” She told him. God, Malia could even feel herself blushing now. And to think she’d made fun of Stiles for how he acted around Mick, especially when they were mates. 

He smiled and handed her a piece of paper as he stood up. 

“I have to get to class, but that’s my number. Text me and we can plan something for later” he offered, and Malia found herself nodding before she even had time to think about it. 

God damnit, Malia though, as she stood up, Stiles will never stop teasing her when he finds out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I got this idea when I was rereading this series and noticed that Wally was in it in the beginning? How could I forget him? So guess who’s back, probably to stay this time! It’s Wally! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for how long it took to post. Here’s some more Malia/Wally for y’all? Let me know what you think! I definitely love how this is turning out :)

Wally would never admit it, but he might have asked Iris for advice for his date. Was it a date? He kept asking himself, replaying his conversation with Malia in his head, and he was pretty sure that it was. 

He just hoped to god there was no emergency that would require the Flash tonight. Barry was out of town, something about a premarital honeymoon? Whatever it was, as the Kid Flash, Wally was on backup duty for the rest of the week. 

Wally was just fixing his hair one last time when it happened. The god damn meta-human alert went off on his phone. He took one look at his perfectly put together reflection and sighed. 

No wonder Barry was dating a super villain, he thought sadly. No one else would be as tolerant of superhero’s schedules. 

Wally grabbed his phone off of the bathroom counter, unlocking it to make the blaring alarm stop. He was about to text Malia to let her know that he couldn’t make it tonight, only to realize he didn’t actually have her number. Malia had his, but that was it. 

God damnit. He thought. He had to wait for her to cancel, or call to ask where they were going. That was sad. 

Wally put his phone in his pocket, about to run to STAR Labs, when it rang. He grabbed his phone so quickly he almost dropped it. 

“Hello?” He answered hesitantly. The caller ID had only shown an unknown number. 

“Hi, is this Wally?” Malia asked. Oh thank god was his only thought, until he realized why she was probably calling. 

“Yeah, it’s me” he answered. He paused, trying to think of a way to tell her that he couldn’t make it tonight. 

“I have a family emergency. I can’t go out tonight” she told him, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Oh thank god” Wally said before he could stop himself. 

“Not that I didn’t want to go out tonight!” He reassured. “I just had something come up and was trying to figure out how to tell you. I didn’t have your number” he explained. 

They quickly agreed that tomorrow would be better, and Wally hung up. He felt so relieved that Malia was busy too. God it was kind of sad. He’d just met her this morning, and was terrified of ruining things already. 

Wally cringed internally at the implication before running over to the Labs. 

Malia sighed as she hung up the phone. She hated that she’d had to cancel on Wally tonight. It wasn’t that she had wanted to, but something came up with a meta-human or something. She didn’t even know what the stupid alarm on her phone was supposed to be for. 

She knew that for Barry at least, it normally meant that he was supposed to head to STAR Labs to deal with whatever threat there was, but when Barry wasn’t on vacation, Malia wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to do. 

Head over to the Labs was probably a start, she thought with a sigh. 

“Stiles!” She called out to the general direction of upstairs. 

“I know your going to the Labs. Can I get a drive with you?” She asked at more of a normal volume as she heard Stiles storming down the stairs. 

Well damn, she thought as they walked out the front door, at least she hadn’t been in the middle of something like Stiles appeared to have been when they gotten the alert. 

His hair was an absolute mess, and the shirt he was wearing, that was definitely Mick’s was hanging loosely off his shoulders, doing nothing to cover the fresh marks on his neck. 

By the time they had gotten to the Labs, at slightly faster than normal thanks to Stiles’ magic, it looked like whatever problem had occurred had been resolved. The room with all of the computers, where Cisco normally talked to Barry was completely empty. 

But Caitlin and Cisco were in the medical room, talking to someone that was definitely not Barry, despite the smell of lighting and ozone that seemed to cling to him. 

Not another bad guy with the same powers as Barry, she prayed. Len had told her about the last few, all of which had almost killed her alpha’s mate. She was not prepared for a fight by any means, still in the outfit she’d put on for her date. 

But as she approached, she saw the familiar logo of the Flash on his suit, only the colours were reversed, and the mask was a little different. He must have been the backup Barry had mentioned. Barry had been vague on the details, and Malia hadn’t been happy about it, but he was the alpha’s mate. She didn’t exactly have the authority to question him on it. 

“Everything under control here?” Stiles called as the got closer. Caitlin and Cisco looked up, seeming to realize their presence for the first time. 

“Well, we were just going over what happened with W-Kid Flash here” Cisco answered. Malia could tell he’d almost let slip the Kid Flash’s name. 

God, no one around here knew how to keep a secret, did they? Malia wondered as she rolled her eyes. 

“Anything seem like it would be more, our area of expertise?” Stiles asked, interrupting her train of thought. 

“Area of expertise?” The Kid Flash asked, and no, it couldn’t be. That voice. 

“Wally?” She asked incredulously, staring at him. 

“Malia?” He answered. She watched him remove the mask covering his face, despite Cisco and Caitlin’s protests. 

And it was him. Holy shit. Wally was the Kid Flash. 

“I am so glad you actually had an emergency” she said, earning a smack on the arm from Stiles. 

“What, were you raised by wolves or something? Where are your manners?” He asked. And yeah, that was a joke Stiles loved to make around her, since he knew would result in a light smack to the head at the worst. But then his eyes widened as he seemed to realize something. 

“Oh my god! You totally had a date with the Kid Flash!” Stiles realized out loud. Malia was definitely not blushing. She wasn’t. That would just be stupid. 

“Yeah, we did, but some crazy telepathic gorilla had to go and ruin things” Wally answered. Okay. Wow. And here Malia thought she’d left all the weirdness behind her in Beacon Hills. 

“Not again” she heard Cisco mumble. What did he mean again? How did you have a recurring telepathic gorilla problem? What the hell? Malia thought. 

The shock must have shown on her face, because Caitlin sighed. 

“His name is Grodd. He was a military science experiment that doctor Wells, Thawne, whoever he was, helped create. I always knew it was wrong, but there was nothing I could do. Not with the military presence” she explained. Malia swore she could see tears in the doctor’s eyes. 

Well, at least things would be interesting around here, Malia thought. She was just relieved Wally hadn’t been hurt fighting the the telepathic gorilla. Grodd. Because of course it had a name, she thought with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Grodd! Always wondered how it would go for the telepathic gorilla to meet werewolves.... that’s all I’m saying for now ;) 
> 
> But yay Malia and Wally! I honestly love these two so much individually and they just seemed like a good idea together? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for how long this took to post! Here’s some extra angsty feels for Barry and Len, because I just love them too much not to have them in this? Let me know what you think!

The first thing Barry noticed when he woke up, was a pair of hands running through his hair. Len, he knew immediately. 

Barry tried not to smile, or let Len know he was awake. It wasn’t often that Len let his softer side show, and Barry wanted to cherish every second of it. 

“I know you’re awake, Scarlet” he heard Len mumble softly. 

So much for that, Barry thought sadly. He opened his eyes to look up at Len, who was sitting next to him in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. 

Much to Barry’s surprise, Len didn’t stop playing with his hair now that he was awake. Len even let him move around, until his head was in Len’s lap. Once he was settled, Barry smiled and let himself relax into the touch, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel. 

It was nice, Barry thought, being able to stay in bed, to be close to Len, without the worry of being called away for some imminent threat. Especially when he could feel how much Len was enjoying this too. 

But as the silence stretched on, Barry could feel a sense of worry forming on the other side of their bond. Barry opened his eyes and looked up at Len, who’s eyes were looking anywhere but at Barry. That was enough to make Barry sit up and shuffle over next to Len 

“What’s wrong, Len?” He asked softly, despite how nervous he felt. Barry didn’t know what could make Len feel so anxious, but it was starting to scare him a bit, whatever it was.

“Before we left Central City, Peter said he wanted to talk to me” Len started. He still wasn’t looking at Barry, his gaze fixed on the wall next to them. 

“Peter said it was something about soulmates” Len added hesitantly, making Barry’s heart plummet. 

Shit, he thought, Len has a soulmate. Someone out there that he was destined to be with. Someone better for him than Barry Allen the CSI and the Flash, his archenemy. What right did he have to keep them apart? 

“You have a soulmate?” Barry asked, doing his best to keep his voice even, when just the thought of Len being with someone else was enough to make him sob. But he needed to know. 

“Barry, hey. Listen to me. It’s you, ok? It’s you” Len said, his eyes finally meeting Barry’s. And Barry would have been ecstatic, relieved beyond words, except,

“Why are you still nervous?” He asked and Len sighed. 

“Barry, you’re my soulmate. I, I love you. You make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be. I.... it’s why I agreed to marrying you. 

But with soulmates, and a mating bond, it’s different. I know you, and I know that when you asked me to marry you, it was a forever kind of thing. 

But marriage isn’t always forever, and I knew that. I knew that if you changed your mind, you could walk away from it, from me, if you really wanted to. But with a mating bond, it’s permanent. There’s no changing your mind.” Len told him. 

Barry didn’t know what to think of Len’s words. It was true that Barry had meant that, when he’d asked for Len’s hand. He hadn’t even considered anything less than forever, or at least for the rest of their lives. But to hear that Len thought he could still change his mind.... well, he wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or feel guilty. 

“Len, if you don’t want a mating bond-“ he started, but Len shook his head. 

“That’s what Peter wanted to tell me. Apparently, we already have one” Len said. Barry stilled at his words. They... had a mating bond already? Did Len want one? 

“I.... how?” He asked. Barry still didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be happy about it, happy for them, he really did. But if Len didn’t want this, if it drove them apart.... 

“Well, it was something about both of us asking each other to get married.... Peter wasn’t exactly clear on the details, just that we had a mating bond” Len mumbled. Barry felt a hand on his thigh, and reached out to entwine their fingers. 

“Is that okay? Are.... are we okay?” He asked. He felt Len squeeze his hand, hopefully in a gesture that was meant to be reassuring.

“You’re it for me, Barry. Even if the universe didn’t agree, which, by some miracle it does, there could never be anyone or anything that would even come close to this” Len said with such certainty that Barry broke down and cried. 

“I love you, Len. You’re it for me too” Barry sobbed before leaning in and kissing him. Len kissed him back, hard but passionate. It was far from perfect, but after the emotional roller coaster Barry had just been through, it was exactly what he needed. 

When they finally, reluctantly pulled away for air, Barry was smiling, despite the tears still streaming down his face. 

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Louvre today, but I feel like the museum deserves to keep the Mona Lisa” Barry told him, and Len rolled his eyes, all hints of tension and anxiety gone from their bond. 

“How could you accuse me of wanting to deprive the city, and the world from a masterpiece of such cultural significance? Especially one so heavily guarded?” Len asked, mostly sarcastically. 

“So you have thought about stealing it? Len why do you know how heavily guarded it it?” He asked, only partially joking. 

“Come on Scarlet, as my mate, you are officially the second in command of the Rogues. If I was planning on stealing something, you would know” Len told him, a wicked smile on his face. It did nothing to reassure Barry that a certain painting would still be at the Louvre by the time they left. But then Barry realized something. 

“Did you... not want to tell me about the mates thing because it meant telling me I was part of a crime family?” Barry asked hesitantly but Len just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t pretend that wasn’t the case before we even met Stiles” Len countered and yeah, that was true. Barry had always felt like part of the family, since they had told the rogues about them. 

It was strange to admit, since it felt more right, more like a family, than what he had with Joe and Iris right now. Well, mostly Joe, but still. 

“At least I wasn’t the second in command until now. That counts for something, right?” He asked, and Len just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for how long this took to post! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The chapter where there is slightly more closure with the crew from Beacon Hills! Let me know what you think!

Stiles didn’t know what to think these days. He was glad Malia had found someone, but it was so strange to think that it was the Kid Flash. Who was apparently Barry’s adoptive brother. 

Whatever was going on with that, paled in comparison to their current problem. A telepathic gorilla. Named Grodd. What the hell? Stiles thought. Barry was gone for a couple of days, and there’s already a telepathic gorilla. 

Not to mention the extra work he had to do because Barry was gone. He sighed as he double checked the results from the robbery, already knowing he wouldn’t find anything. Lisa wasn’t sloppy enough to leave evidence. 

Stiles was writing down his findings when he heard a knock on the lab door. 

“Officer Williams, if you’re here for the report on the jewelry store break in, I just have to finish....oh” he stopped talking when Iris West walked through the door. 

“If you’re look for Barry, he’s off this week” Stiles informed her, as he signed his report to give to the officers covering the case. 

He wanted to keep any interaction with her as short as possible, and he figured she would just go away if he ignored her long enough. 

“I’m here to see you, detective Stilinski” she answered, and yeah, Stiles has been worried about that. Barry had told Stiles before he and Snart had left that Iris still didn’t trust him. So of course she would come to see him after Stiles had found out about her younger brother’s secret identity. 

“I want to know why Barry trusts you with his biggest secret. Or secrets, really, since you know about his, night job, and his fiancé. He hasn’t even told our father about that last bit” she said. Iris was glaring at him at his point. 

“Do you have something on him? Maybe something on one of the rogues, since you’re a cop?” She asked. Why did everyone always jump to the blackmailing conclusion? Stiles wondered, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Other than the fact that Hartley sometimes talks in Latin in his sleep? Not really. But blackmail never really was my style” he answered. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the confusion clear on her face. 

He was about to make another sarcastic comment, when he noticed her entire expression shift. He would have missed it, if he hadn’t been paying attention, but her now neutral expression had briefly given way to shock and pain. 

“You are not Barry Allen” Iris said, voice completely void of emotions. 

“And you’re not Iris West” he answered, having a pretty good idea of what was happening. “Grodd, right?” He asked. 

“Smart human. Not the human I was looking for, but you are more interesting than Barry Allen. Why can’t I get into your mind?” Iris, Grodd asked and Stiles sighed. 

“You’re not the first one to try to get into my mind. After the first time, I made sure it couldn’t happen again” he answered vaguely. Grodd didn’t seem happy with the answer, if the almost overly dramatic frown on Iris’ face was anything to go by. 

“But how could a human do that?” Grodd asked.

“If I tell you now, will she remember, when she’s.... herself again?” Stiles asked, gesturing towards Iris. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Grodd something, and then have Iris know about it as a result. Not that he wanted to tell Grodd anything either, but he was doing his best to de-escalate the situation. 

“She will remember everything. But if you do not tell me, I will kill her” Grodd said. It was almost comical, how calm Iris’ voice was while threatening her own death. 

“Okay, how about this. I made sure that no one could get into my mind without my permission, but I can still let you in if I chose to” Stiles countered. He might not like Iris, but that didn’t mean he wanted Barry’s foster sister dead. Especially if he could have done something about it. 

Iris, Grodd nodded. So Stiles took a deep breath and summoned as much of his magic as he could. He reached down, to the darkest parts of his mind, where he’d shut the door the Nogitune had come in through, and opened it. 

He felt it, the second Grodd was in his mind, but Stiles was still in control. At the very least, of his own body. But Grodd was flipping through his memories, as if watching a movie, and Stiles was stuck watching them all. 

He was relieved that Grodd skipped over most of his childhood memories, but could feel the tears streaming down his face as he slowly watched his mother loose her mind and die. 

When Scott was bitten by a werewolf, Stiles felt Grodd almost pause, as if evaluating the new information. 

His memories sped up, and Stiles hoped more than anything that Grodd would speed through Eichen house, but Stiles was never that lucky. He could do nothing as he relived being locked up there, being experimented on, and eventually giving in to the Nogitune. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how to describe it, but it felt like the mental equivalent of... a hug? Whatever it was, he felt a huge sense of sympathy coming from Grodd after that particular memory. 

And as quickly as it had appeared, the feeling of sympathy was gone, and Grodd was speeding through his memories again. He didn’t slow down until he got to the fight with Scott’s pack. Stiles memory slowed down so much it was as if he was reliving it. 

Stiles felt as if he was standing in the clearing, face to face with Scott again. He could feel the exact moment where Grodd had stopped, and almost knew why. 

Scott had lost his alpha status, and Barry had already whisked most of the rogues away. It was only Stiles, Mick and Derek’s pack left. 

“Alpha Hale, thank you for your help” Stiles said politely. It was the appropriate thing to do by pack standards, but Stiles was still shaking. Still couldn’t believe their plan had worked. 

“It was my pleasure, Emissary Stilinski” Derek answered, and Stiles has to stop himself from smiling. Of course it was. Derek has just gotten his alpha status back because of Stiles. 

“What happens to the Hale pack now?” Stiles asked, since the formalities we’re out of the way. Derek smiles at him, making Stiles feel bad that he hadn’t really seen him smile before. 

“We start over. I had the old house rebuilt, and it was finished just a few weeks ago. I’m not forcing anyone to live there, but it would help pack bonding, and anyone is welcome to stay with me. 

As for Beacon Hills, it will become the Beacon that it once was.” Derek added. 

Stiles noticed one of Derek’s fingers extending into a claw, and quickly slicing into the flesh of his palm. He watched Derek drip his blood onto the nemeton and mumble a few words, much to Scott’s protest. 

“Scott, the nemeton has never been a force of evil. It was always just a beacon, letting supernatural creatures know that it was safe here. Safe, because the Hale pack would protect them” Derek explained. 

Stiles knew Scott wanted to protest more, so he spoke up. 

“Scott, listen to Derek. He knows far more about this life than I could ever have googled for you. Just, listen to Derek, and maybe you’ll learn to appreciate the bite like the gift it is.” He told his former best friend. 

“And what about Jackson? We’re just going to let him walk away after killing Deaton? Even if he was here to protect someone-“ Jackson, Roy, whatever his name was, laughed. 

“Scott, I was here to protect someone. The fact that you never figured out that that someone was Stiles, just shows how bad of an alpha you are. Since my work here is done, I’m going back to my mate, and my pack.” Jackson explained. He turned to face Stiles, and for the first time, Stiles was starting to believe Jackson’s story. 

“Ollie says hi. He’s also proud that you stood up to Scott, which is probably the highest praise you could get from him.” Jackson said with a smile. 

And then Stiles’ memories started to speed up again, all the way until today. 

“Your so called friends that hurt you, wanted to lock you up, and you just let them go?” He heard Grodd ask in his mind. God that was so weird. 

“That’s the difference between us Grodd. We were both hurt, both used by others for selfish reasons, but I decided that the best thing to do, for me at least, was to move on. I’m happy with my friends and the family that I found.” Stiles said out loud, mostly because he knew Iris would hear him. 

Grodd seemed to consider that, but Stiles knew it would take far more than a few words to convince the telepathic gorilla hell bent on revenge that forgiveness was the best option. He’d had the same conversation with Peter multiple times and knew how long it could take. 

Eventually, he felt Grodd’s presence in his mind subside, and let out a sigh of relief. He was suddenly back in the lab, Iris West still standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed and she looked angrier than she had when she’d originally walked in. 

Iris opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the door to the Labs opened again. This time it was Captain Singh that walked in, followed by Mick. What the hell was Mick doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long or plot heavy chapter but here’s this! Let me know what you think!

Stiles was almost too distracted by Mick’s presence in the police station to notice Iris producing a gun from her purse. 

“Captain Singh, watch out behind you!” She yelled, pointing the gun at Mick. But the captain just sighed. 

“Ms. West, I am well aware that Mr. Rory is in my station. He is here with my express permission, so I would appreciate you not pointing a gun at him” Captain Singh told her in a very calm and collected voice. Stiles was seriously impressed. 

He saw Iris hesitate, her gun lowering slightly as she started at the Captain. Mick chose that moment to push past the Captain and make his way over to Stiles, who still couldn’t believe Mick was here. 

“You alright, Doll?” Mick asked. Stiles shook his head. He could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes, because he was absolutely not okay. 

Stiles didn’t care that Iris was still there, quietly whispering to the Captain. He threw his arms around Mick and let out the storm of emotions he’d been holding back. He cried, loudly, not caring who heard him. 

“I got you, Doll. I’m here.” Mick whispered reassuringly. 

“I came as soon as heard that stupid gorilla was attacking cops. I know you, and I know how bad the mind thing is for you, but I also knew you’d end up in the middle of this” Mick explained, and Stiles nodded into Mick’s shoulder. It was just like him to be in the middle of this. 

“It was awful. I had to relive everything. And I... after last time, I made sure nothing could get into my mind. But Grodd threatened to kill Iris, and I.... I had to let him in, just like last time when I had to save Malia. I couldn’t do anything about it”Stiles mumbled, doing his best to fight off more tears that were threatening to spill. Stiles pulled back, just enough to look at Mick. 

“Thank you for coming” Stiles mumbled, before leaning up and kissing him. 

After the shit day Stiles has had, he just needed to be held by Mick. The closeness, the worry he could feel from Mick’s side of their bond, it was almost enough to make him forget about their audience.

But he couldn’t get the image of Iris pulling a gun on Mick out of his mind. With that thought, he untangled himself from Mick, and turned to face Iris. Captain Singh was still standing right next to her, which meant he would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. 

“Thanks for letting him up here” Stiles started, but the Captain rolled his eyes. 

“I wasn’t about to let him cause a scene. Snart does enough of that for all of the rogues” Captain Singh answered, and Stiles found himself laughing, despite his still shaky breaths. But Iris had a much worse reaction to the Captain’s comment. 

“Captain, how can you let a known murderer and thief into the building! He could have been here to kill the new CSI for all you know!” She yelled, waving her arms back and forth frantically between Stiles and Mick. 

“I highly doubt Mr. Rory would come into a police station and kill his fiancée. And besides that, he doesn’t have a record we could use to arrest him for anyways” Captain Singh told her. Stiles could almost feel how impatient he was getting with Iris. 

“I’m sorry, Captain, but you’re letting Mick Rory’s fiancé work for the department?” Iris asked, and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from laughing at her. 

“What do you find so funny? I could write an article about this that could ruin your career” she told Stiles, glaring at him menacingly. 

“Miss West, your brother is engaged to Leonard Snart. If you care about Barry at all, leave the Rogues out of your writings” Captain Singh threatened before Stiles could even get a word out. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the slight tinge of an Alpha’s command the Captain had put behind his words. 

Iris, though, looked absolutely shocked, and Stiles let himself smile at that small victory. Good, he thought, now she knew where Stiles stood in both Barry’s life and their boss’s. 

He reached out to grab Mick’s hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Speaking of the Rogues, Lisa didn’t leave any evidence at the jewelry store robbery, and my report is done. If officer Williams asks for the report, it’s on my desk, but I’m going home.” Stiles informed his Captain. 

Captain Singh nodded. Iris looked on in disbelief as Stiles led Mick out of the precinct, but Stiles didn’t care. Didn’t care that the entire precinct saw him walking out hand in hand with Mick Rory. Not that Mick had a criminal record any more. 

Once they got back to the Rogues house, Stiles was surprised to find everyone there. Including Barry and Len. 

“Boss. Barry” Mick greeted as they walked through the front door. The two were sitting on a couch, as if they had been waiting for Stiles and Mick to get back. Knowing Leonard Snart and his dramatics, that was probably exactly what had happened. 

“And where have the two of you been?” Len asked, looking at their still entwined hands. Stiles let out a shaky breath before answering. 

“I was at work, but Grodd showed up-“ Barry interrupted with a gasp. 

“Grodd is back?” Barry asked, sounding almost as shocked as Caitlin and Cisco had at the prospect. Stiles nodded, not sure what to tell his alpha and alpha’s mate. He was still getting used to that fact. 

“What happened?” Len asked, surprising everyone in the room. Barry was looking at Len strangely, but stiles knew what was happening. His alpha could feel his emotions, and like any good alpha, wanted to protect his pack. 

So Stiles explained to them what had happened at the precinct. He pressed on through his story despite Barry’s gasps at Iris being involved. By the end of it, he could feel both Len and Barry’s anger, intensifying the burning rage he could feel coming from Mick. 

“We need to do something. I can’t just sit back and let someone hurt my pack.” Len said, and Stiles was shocked at how effortlessly he sounded like an alpha. It made Stiles feel, if only a little, as if he’d been a bad emissary. 

But Mick was next to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly, and it was all Stiles needed to feel better about his place in the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Barry and Len are back! What do you thinks going to happen with Grodd? Or wth Iris? Let me know what you think!


End file.
